Pillow Talk
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Alexander desearía que las luces no fueran tan brillantes, que no mostraran cada tramo de su piel como si fuese una exhibición, pero sabe, muy adentro, que Magnus no las apagara, el deseo del mayor es más grande en contra de su vergüenza. Alexander sabe quién será el ganador.
∞ **Título** : "Pillow Talk"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **Pareja** : Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood

∞ **N/A** Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare.

∞ **Resumen:** Alexander desearía que las luces no fueran tan brillantes, que no mostraran cada tramo de su piel como si fuese una exhibición, pero sabe, muy adentro, que Magnus no las apagara, es el deseo del mayor es más grande en contra de su vergüenza. Alexander sabe quién será el ganador.

∞ **Dedicatoria:** Esta historia fue hecha bajo el pedido de Nochedeinvierno13-Friki, del foro de Cazadores de sombras, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y que disfrutes la lectura. Con amor, YUKI.

…

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking** **you, and fighting on**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Abrió el grifo del lavabo, y se vio por primera vez en el espejo ese día, observo las manchas oscuras bajos sus ojos, labios partidos y el cabello grasoso, lamento por solo unos segundos no haber tomado una ducha rápida tal y como Izzy le había sugerido cuando llegaron al instituto, demasiado ocupado en que Max dejara de deambular por los pasillos a mitad de la madrugada, tratando de esconder su ansiedad al despertar y verse de pronto solo en el instituto.

—Hermano.

Alec se había paralizado, mirándolo ahí, descalzo y sin lentes, recargado en la pared y a punto de soltar el llanto. Max siempre había sido pequeño, tanto en edad como en complexión. Estaba por debajo de la altura promedio y no tenía amigos de su edad, en ocasiones Jace, Izzy y él, no podían jugar con el niño, demasiado ocupados entrenando o cazando demonios. Y ahora que todo parecía irse a la mierda con Valentine amenazando el mundo de los cazadores, el tiempo se habían reducido aún más. La culpa pronto tomo forma dentro de su cuerpo, se habían vuelto descuidados y torpes con el menor de sus hermanos.

Alec troto hacia él, tomándole entre sus brazos, de músculos molidos y piel transpirada. Max llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas de Alexander, palpándole la tierna piel y reconociéndolo con un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Dónde están tus lentes?

Alec había permitido el reconocimiento improvisado del menor, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al notar como es que pestañaba continuamente ante la falta de sus anteojos.

—Los he olvidado cuando me levante.

Max restregó sus ojos con los dorsos de las manos, soñoliento aun, pero con su cerebro ya trabajando. Pudo oler el aroma a cementerio impregnado en la camiseta del mayor, arrugo la nariz. Alec sonrió ante el gesto.

— ¿A dónde han ido todos? He llamado a Mamá y Jace pero ninguno ha respondido.

Alec hizo una mueca, esa noche Jace había terminado siendo custodiado por Magnus y Maryse teniendo un combate verbal con la inquisidora.

—Hemos salido por asuntos de la clave. Además tú tendrías que estar dormido

Alec amonesto, Max solo subió ambos hombros, ignorando el tono huraño. Y así fue como termino esa noche, sin duchas rápidas y compartiendo una cama individual con el menor, solo había tenido los minutos exactos para cambiarse de ropa e ir corriendo al departamento de Magnus, para esperar a Clary y supervisar a Jace.

Todo se estaba descomponiendo poquito a poquito, desde que Clary había entrado a sus vidas, Alec tenía una parte de él, muy íntima y resguardada de Jace donde no podía evitar culpa a Clary, no solo del desorden que era el mundo entero, si no por haber sacudido su vida hasta los cimientos. Mojo su rostro, buscando con eso no pareciera tan demacrado, no cuando justamente podía tener tiempo a solas con Magnus.

Alec había terminado intercambiándose por su hermano para que pudiese ir hasta el reino Seelie con Clary. Porque como no, la propuesta de Izzy de buscar una solución en la reina de las hadas le parecía demasiado peligrosa al rubio, Alec creía firmemente que todo el drama se debía a la nueva cazadora de sombras e hija de Valentine, lo que había suscitado a una pelea entre ambos Parabatai, así que Magnus había dado una puerta de salida, más amable y con menos gritos. Que Alec tomara el lugar de Jace, así no romperían ell acuerdo con la inquisidora y el intrépido rubio podría ir con libertad a un misión casi suicida, la rutina normal.

Alec había querido resistirse, dejarlo ahí en el piso a salvo con Magnus como guardian, pero era consciente de lo imposible que sería pretender contener a Jace, además, hacia tanto que no pasaba una noche con el brujo que cedió demasiado fácil, como el rubio había hecho notar para su bochorno.

Golpeo sus mejillas, infundiéndose ánimos, y esquivando el reflejo de cansancio que le devolvía el espejo. Abrió la puerta en el momento justo donde al otro lado Magnus parecía hacer lo mismo, mano extendida hacia el pomo y cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Querías entrar?

Alec titubeo un poco, avergonzado y recriminándose haber estado metido demasiado tiempo en el baño. Magnus se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada evaluadora.

—En realidad, estaba pensando seriamente que habías optado por darte una ducha.

— ¿Una ducha? ¡Oh por el ángel! — Exclamó, acercando el cuello de su camiseta a su nariz —Apesto.

—No lo sé, tal vez si me dejaras acercarme podría saberlo.

Alec pudo sentirlo, ese tono de reproche mal disimulado, Magnus no solía utilizarlo con él, ese tono estaba destinado a los clientes difíciles, aquellos que le hacían perder la paciencia al brujo. A los que querían pagar poco por un trabajo difícil o aquellos que querían estafarle. Alec entonces se encogió sobre sí mismo, había dado un paso en falso.

—Lo siento, yo…no era mi intención, es solo que yo no he podido asearme correctamente, y anoche caí dormido con Max y desperté tan tarde esta mañana que…

—Alexander, calma —Magnus había visto el sobrecogimiento y el paso atrás que el cazador había dado, poniendo distancia, sintiéndose torpe. Magnus se regañó mentalmente por no ser cuidadoso con sus palabras y su comportamiento infantil, para Alec también habían sido difíciles los últimos días. Alzo una de sus manos depositándolo en el hombro del otro —. Solo me preocupe por que tardaste demasiado, ¿te sientes bien?

Alec miro los dedos largos de Magnus dando toquecitos en la piel que estaba expuesta y se relajó.

—Sí, si estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

Alec le regalo un amago de sonrisa que hizo a Magnus acercare un poco más hacia él.

— ¿Quieres tratar de dormir un poco? Aún no sabemos cuánto tarden los demás en regresar del reino de las hadas. El tiempo fluye de forma distinta una vez que se está frente a la presencia de la reina.

Magnus había terminado rodeándole la cintura, dedos presionándose contra los huesos de la cadera, rostros separados por centímetros, defensa bajas, Alec siempre parecía relajarse un poco más cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos.

—Yo no tengo sueño, además Jace o Izzy podrían necesitarme.

Alec alzo su rostro, cabello cayendo hacia atrás, Magnus asintió comprendiendo.

—Bien, si, tienes razón.

Y se inclinó. Busco los labios de Alec lentamente. Y le beso, en la oscuridad que daban sus ojos cerrados, y sintiendo por primera vez en el día lo que era respirar. Se separó un momento, llenando de aire sus pulmones, detecto el aroma de sudor, lluvia, y tierra en Alec, un olor a hombre, a guerrero, lo estrecho más contra su cuerpo. Esta vez fue el cazador quien le busco, el que influyo sus bocas y jadeo, presionando su lengua contra los labios de Magnus, sus manos se enredaron el cabello del brujo cuando Magnus reubico el agarre de su cintura para hundir sus dedos en su trasero.

—Te extrañe

Susurra Magnus sobre sus labios, aliento tibio empando la lengua viscosa de Alexander que ha quedado fuera ante la separación de sus bocas, abre sus ojos, dilatado azul cielo y se inclina hacia enfrente, esconde su rostro en el cuello de Magnus, su voz suena ahogada, pero el gran brujo de Brooklyn sonríe ante el sofocado "Yo también"

…

…

…

Las sabanas se sienten empapadas contra su pecho, Alec ha perdido su ropa en el trascurso del pasillo, prendas sacadas a prisa, con golpes torpes, está seguro que ha roto la hebilla de su pantalón, pero en ese momento no importa. Tiene los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, sus dedos enredados a los barrotes de la cama, Magnus la ha cambiado por una de estilo Steampunck, hecha de cobre, colchón relleno de plumas de ganso y algodón.

Hay un peso que le empuja sobre sus rodillas, las entierra torpemente sobre las sabanas de hilo egipcio, mientras que sus muslos se abren más, dejando ver a su polla, erguida e hinchada, se mantiene contra su vientre, pre seminal cayendo en gotas condesadas. Arquea su espalda, casi de forma dolorosa, Alec se siente demasiado expuesto, esconde el rostro contra la almohada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y acaloradas, ya está sudando. Alexander desearía que las luces no fueran tan brillantes, que no mostraran cada tramo de su piel como si fuese una exhibición, pero sabe, muy adentro, que Magnus no las apagara, el deseo del mayor es más grande en contra de su vergüenza.

Alexander sabe quién será el ganador.

Las manos de Magnus se sienten calientes sobre su piel, afuera la temperatura ha descendido acompañada de agua nieve. Magnus ha chasqueado entonces sus dedos, magia azul envolviendo la habitación, manteniendo la calefacción. Alexander no está seguro si está sudando por las expectativas de su excitación, o por calor artificial. Cualquiera que sea proviene de Magnus, es él, quien tiene el control total no solo de ese instante sino del cuerpo entero de Alexander.

Los pulgares de Magnus descienden sobre su hendidura, abriéndola más, las yemas tienen contacto con las líneas sensibles de su entrada. Labios resbalan sobre una de sus nalgas, en el lugar exacto donde comienza su muslo. Y se quedan ahí, en un beso sutil, para lamer, cerrándose sobre la piel, para chupar. Dibujando entonces otra marca roja, un circulo de tonos carmín que destaca en el tono pálido de su dermis. Y se quedara ahí, acompañando a las demás, una marca que durara días enteros y mutara a un color violeta que Alexander encubrirá como un golpe hecho por entrenar, y no como la clara muestra de posesividad del mayor.

Magnus lame un poco más antes de morder con fuerza, Alexander da un respingo, señal de dolor y deleite. Su musculo se sentirá molido en cuanto las horas comiencen a trascurrir. Siente las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, quiere desaparecerlas, restriega su rostro contra la almohada de forma apresurada, su polla se ha estremecido ante los colmillos hundiéndose, hilos de semen que no puede contener resbalando por toda su extensión, cayendo sobre sus testículos. Magnus tiene la nariz enterrada entre sus nalgas, puede sentir su respiración condesada sobre estas, así que en inconciencia mueve sus caderas, buscando enterrar a la cara de Magnus entre ellas.

—Tranquilo cariño, aun no. Sopórtalo un poco más.

Magnus le da caricias suaves sobre su baja espalda, mimos esporádicos que le hacen temblar el corazón. Alexander gira su rostro para ver la sonrisa que Magnus le da, conciliadora, casi prometedora, Alexander se pone como meta acatar la petición, aun así no sabe cuánto es que resistirá.

Las caricias entonces bajan, dedos jugueteando, explorando. Alexander siente su entrada mojada, viscosa, hinchada, abierta. Aprieta los barrotes y cierras sus ojos, tratando de mantenerse enfocado, baja sus caderas. Alexander se revuelve, la punta de su erección, sensible y húmeda, contra el cubre camas, quiere correrse, quiere rogar que Magnus llegue ahí, a ese punto, con sus manos, con su lengua, con lo que sea, pero por favor, rápido y duro.

Alexander se muerde los labios, mata su suplica, la traga pesadamente junto a la saliva que se ha estado acumulando en su boca, espesa. Prueba en soltar con una mano los barrotes, y se mueve a ciegas, por debajo de su pecho, que mantiene la respiración errática, y se acaricia el vientre, más arriba de su erección, más abajo que su obligo, en ese pequeño trozo de piel sensible. Magnus parece notarlo, el instante justo en que todo ocurre, así que gruñe, Alec da un respingo y deja caer su mano laxa sobre el colchón.

—Alexander

Voz grave viaja por los tímpanos del cazador, que siente que de pronto ha roto una regla, que ha desobedecido, puede sentir el "Bad boy" implícito dentro de su nombre. El castigo de Magnus se manifiesta entonces, rápido, agudo, sus labios chupando el inflamado escroto, Alexander gime, fuerte y largo, sabe que esa zona ha quedado húmeda ante los hilos de semen que han estado escapando de su glande. Magnus comienza a masajearle con la punta de la lengua, se desliza fácilmente hasta su esfínter y pone ambas manos sobre sus nalgas, las separa con brusquedad, los muslos de Alec tiembla, junto con su sus cuerdas vocales.

Y Alec está a punto de caer, de fallar fútilmente en su escala de resistencia cuando Magnus ataca sin reserva a su abusada entrada, su lengua se abre paso entre las paredes de nervios, saliva inundado, dilatando, los labios de Magnus se sellan en la zona y chupan, besan, respira sobre ella. Alec gimotea, un lloriqueo, ruegos, disculpas, gritos ahogados. Está muriendo entre las manos de Magnus. Magnus que parece estar bebiendo de él, un sediento del desierto que ha encontrado un oasis, Alec se imagina el ceño fruncido y las arrugas que se forma alrededor de los ojos del mayor cuando está concentrado en algo, y entonces lo piensa, el acto exhibicionista, sucio, obsceno. Magnus le está besando justo ahí y Alexander siente correrse ante aquello.

La sonrisa de Magnus contra sus nalgas le indica cuan satisfecho es que se siente de tenerlo así, sumisión absoluta, Alec quiere rebelarse, alejarse para empujar a Magnus y tomar, por solo unos segundos, dominio de la situación, pero ser esa pieza de adoración de Magnus es más fuerte que su orgullo de supremacía. Así que se complace, se rinde finalmente, moviendo sus caderas, buscando un poco más de contacto, que la lengua de Magnus llegue hasta el fondo, que le coma todo.

—Deberías verte —Magnus se hecha hacia atrás, para tomar aire, para admirar su obra, la entrada de Alec palpitando ansiosa —. Alexander me succionabas por completo, tu pequeño —, Magnus lleva un dedo hasta su boca, lo chupa tanto como puede, para luego introducirlo despacio, Alec se tensa, y le busca la mirada, Magnus se inclina, para sonreírle —, cariño, eres hermoso.

Alec deja salir todo el aire de golpe, las palabras de Magnus le tocan de una manera diferente, se cuelan por cada uno de sus orificios y le aceleran el corazón, Alec se deja envolver por ellas. La entrada del dedo de Magnus entonces se facilita y las ondulaciones comienzan, Magnus curva su falange, buscando esa vulva de terminaciones nerviosas que pronto hacen que Alec jade, moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas.

Y es demasiado, piensan ambos. Magnus añade un dedo más, los separa, los mueve en círculos, con sus ojos fijos en cada mueca que se colorea en el rostro de Alexander, con sus azules ojos empañados y sus labios hinchados.

—No tienes una idea Alexander, de verdad que no la tienes — Agrega un dedo más, la cama ha comenzado rechinar, su palma acompaña el sonido cuando colisiona contra las nalgas de un sollozante Alexander — Quiero meterme en ti, quiero follarte ese culo tan perfecto. Quiero vaciar hasta la última gota de todo mi amor en ti.

Alec quiere contestar, gritarle fuerte "Hazlo, hazlo" porque él también quiere sentirse lleno. Pero su voz en ese momento son hilos viscosos de saliva y aliento, así que asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle un solo instante.

Magnus ha tomado su propia erección entre sus manos, y la presiona contra las nalgas del cazador, Alec se empuja hacia él, buscándole, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de esa polla. Los dedos salen de su interior, hay una mano sobre su cadera, otra le rodea el pecho, le obliga a erguirse, a apoyarse solamente en sus rodillas, Alec deja ir los barrotes de la cama y se sostiene entonces del brazo que cruza su tórax y todo se detiene.

Su boca se abre por completo, encaja sus uñas en la piel morena. Magnus ha entrado, le ha ensartado de una sola estocada la polla y Alec sabe que será castigado pero no le importa porque se está corriendo, se estremece, todo nace de cada cabello en su cabeza y termina en las puntas de sus pies encogidos. Chorros, y chorros de semen brotando de él. Y parece que nunca tendrá final, ni sus gemidos ni las convulsiones erráticas de su cuerpo entero, Magnus le está embistiendo, moviéndose, golpes certeros contra su próstata. Alec baja entonces su rostro, semen llegando a sus mejillas y barbilla, solo para ver esa pequeña porción más debajo de sus testículos, como la conexión directa que le ha unido con Magnus.

Alec sonríe, Magnus continua hundido en él, cada vez más profundo, casi como si quisiera penetrarle hasta el corazón. Y Alec piensa que así debe de sentirse una tierra cuando es descubierta y conquistada, estremeciéndose ante la bandera que le reclama. Alec aprieta el agarre sobre el brazo de Magnus y se pierde, bajo el peso del mayor y jadeos tras su oído, se pierde, en ese momento imperfecto que quisiera fuera eterno.


End file.
